The Sound of Rain
by JamesXenoS
Summary: Lust. Revenge. War. The many things we are faced with every day are the same things that our friends Kagami and Ichigo will find themselves in. Will they finally get together? Read on to find out.
1. My Name is Kagami

Hello there! Its JamesXenoS here and I have, _yet another_ crossover story. This time, I will be fusing the worlds of Bleach and Lucky Star. Let's see how things go.

I do not own either of these.

~…~

"Buzz… buzz…" the alarm clock hummed.

The little blue haired girl moaned and kicked her nightstand. The clock came crashing down onto her head causing her to jump out of the bed.

'_**Ow. That hurt…'**___she thought as she pulled the covers off her face.

She took one step onto the floor and tripped over one of her favorite manga. She looked at the volume and shrieked. Her father came rushing in, right after her cousin Yutaka. They found her cuddled up beside her bed, holding her manga.

"I-is everything alright Konata?" her pink haired cousin asked.

Konata turned to face the other two, tears streaming down her face.

"My manga… the cover. Its… it's…BENT!" she said, wailing.

Her father and cousin both sighed and walked back out of the room, leaving Konata to cry over her book.

~…~

Ichigo looked at the clock on his desk before hollering to the other room across the hall.

"C'mon Rukia! We're gonna be late! Hurry up!" he shouted.

A small black haired girl came walking in, dressed in her new school uniform. It was a white with a small pink skirt. The collar was the same shade of pink and so were the wrists. She felt completely ridiculous in the new outfit. Ichigo looked at her and couldn't help but smile.

"Nice. Pink really suits you." he joked.

"Oh shut it." she said taking out her phone. "Still no message."

Ichigo picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Relax. It'll show up. Let's just worry about getting to school." he told her.

She put the phone back in her bag and followed Ichigo out the door. They had to rent a house in another part of Japan to follow a Hollow that got away from them a week ago. Now they were forced to go to a new school. They were a little nervous about being in a new environment, but it didn't bother them as much as the thought of the people here being hurt.

Or worse. Killed.

~…~

Konata walked along the sidewalk. She seemed a little more happy than usual today, Kagami noticed. There was a bounce in her step, her sleepy eyes were wide awake. She knew something was up.

"Why are you so happy today Kona-chan?" Tsukasa, Kagami's little, fraternal sister asked.

Konata looked at the purple haired twins and smiled. They knew that cat-like smile too well.

"Yeah Konata, did a new manga come out today?" Kagami asked, half-jokingly.

Konata smiled and kept walking. "Nope, guess again."

Tsukasa turned to her older sister, out of ideas.

Kagami thought for a moment.

"Did a new game come out today?"

Konata smiled even bigger. "Guess again." She said in a sing song voice.

Kagami was getting irritated, "Would you just tell us already?" she said in a bitter voice.

"Nope." Konata couldn't help but giggle when she said it.

Tsukasa walked faster to catch up with the blue haired girl.

"Please Kona-chan? I really am curious."

Konata stopped and looked at he twins with her big green eyes and smiled. "Well, if you _muuust_ know, we have a new student in our class."

Tsukasa instantly remembered what Ms. Kuroi had told them a week ago. A new student meant a new friend. Konata looked back at them.

"Her name is Rukia." she said.

Kagami felt left out, due to her being in a different class than Konata and Tsukasa. It has always been that way. She was always saddened by this but never dared to show it.

"Oh." she said.

"I can't wait to get to know our new peers better." said Miyuki, catching up to the three.

"I heard they come from Karakura Town." Konata smiled again.

The three girls chatted over the situation while Kagami was left by herself. She seemed very alone at the moment. She didn't even notice Tsukasa calling her.

"Sis? Is something wrong?"

She looked back up, "Hmm? Um, no. Nothing." she lied, "I'm fine."

They continued to talk over the new students the rest of the way there.

~…~

Ichigo looked around the school. There were people with purple hair, red hair, and even blue hair here. He never worried about not fitting in because of his hair, but he felt somewhat better knowing he wasn't he only odd one here. Rukia didn't notice. She was busy watching the city, for any signs of a Hollow.

They got inside the school and made their way into their classes.

"Well, I'll see you after school." he told Rukia.

She looked at him and smiled. "Ok. See you later."

They waved goodbye and Ichigo walked into his class. Rukia's was a on the other side of the hall. She felt uneasy entering.

~…~

Kagami had just finished getting herself ready for the day when the door to the classroom slid open. In came a tall, orange haired boy, about 17 years old. She couldn't help but stare. This was the first guy she had ever seen who was actually attractive. Someone who actually made her question why she was single or not trying to get a boyfriend. She watched him walk to the back and find an empty desk. She didn't even notice Misao calling her.

"Kagami what's wrong with you?" she asked, turning with closed eyes to see what she was staring at.

She saw Ichigo and smiled, showing her fang.

"Kagami likes the new kid!" she shouted.

Kagami turned around looked at her friend, her eyes burning. She looked around and everyone was staring. She could feel her cheeks burning red. She looked back at Ichigo who hadn't heard Misao, thankfully. She looked at her fanged friend again and said in a hushed voice,

"Shut up! I do not!"

Misao laughed and turned back,

"Sure, whatever you say Kagami."

Kagami could feel her cheeks turning back to their normal color. She turned back to Ichigo who, this time, was staring back at her with his eyebrow raised. _**'He's staring at me!' **_she gasped and hid her face in her hands. She wished she never looked back.

~…~

Rukia walked into her new class. Everyone was busy in their own conversations to even notice her. She eased up and sighed. _**'What am I worried about. I'm a soul Reaper for pity's sake. Not some little school girl.'**___She took a seat in the middle of the class and looked at her new peers. There was a blue haired girl who was eyeing her intently from the back row. She was concentrating hard. Rukia raised an eyebrow and turned back around.

Konata continued to stare until Tsukasa nudged her shoulder.

"Um… Kona-chan? What are you doing?" she asked in her soft voice.

Konata took her eyes of the Soul Reaper and looked at her little purple haired friend.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to figure something out." she said, turning back to Rukia.

Tsukasa looked to Miyuki for an answer, but all she got was a simple shrug. Something about the new girl bothered Konata though. She had seen enough Anime and read enough manga to know when something was out of place and this was definitely one of those times. New students always had embarrassing stories and she wanted in on one.

~…~

Kagami had gone the whole day without looking back for fear that the new boy might be looking at her. After class, she picked out her lunch and hurried out to Ms. Kuroi's class in search of her friends. She found Konata and the others where they normally were, but, this day was different. Tsukasa and Miyuki were silent and Konata was watching the new girl intensely. She sighed and sat next to them. Konata took notice and looked at her purple haired friend with her cat-like smile.

"Hey Kagami. Can I borrow your history textbook?" she asked.

"What happened to yours?" she asked, a little irritated.

Konata giggled, "Silly Kagami. If I knew that I wouldn't need yours."

Kagami growled at the little Otaku. She had no choice. She got up and left the room. How she hated when the little blue haired girl did this. _**'One of these days I'm going to strangle her!'**___she thought. As she was turning the corner to her class, she bumped into somebody, causing her to lose her balance and fall down. Ichigo stopped and looked down at her.

"My bad." he said, pulling her up by the hand.

Kagami looked at him and quickly looked down at her feet, blushing.

"It's… its ok. I'm fine. Really." she told him. She looked up and he was still standing there.

"Hey, aren't you in my class?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fiery shade on Kagami's cheeks.

"Y-yeah. I sit two rows in front of you."

"Well, it was nice talking to you." he said as he strolled past her.

She watched him walk away to Ms. Kuroi's class when she remembered.

"Hey!" she hollered.

Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"My name is Kagami." she said.

Ichigo looked back at her for a moment before turning back.

"Well, bye Kagami." he said, as he walked into Ms. Kuroi's class.

Kagami stood in that hall for about a minute before going back to her class to retrieve her textbook.

~…~

Hey guys. I hope you like this little story I made. It took me a while to figure out how they should meet but I think I got it right. Feel free to review. Stay Lucky :P


	2. You Can See Me?

Kagami hadn't said anything the rest of the day. Instead of going back Ms. Kuroi's class to give Konata her textbook, she stayed in her class. She met up with her sister and Konata at the end of the day. Konata was smiled the cat-like smile and Tsukasa was laughing. Kagami didn't bother asking what was so funny. Konata caught site of the purple-haired girl and frowned.

"Kagamin. You said you were going to get your textbook for me." she said in a sad, mumbled voice.

Kagami kept looking at her feet.

"Kagami?" she asked, looking a little concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, Konata. I'm sorry. I was… thinking." she told her.

Konata grinned, "What are you thinking about Kagamin? Someone ask you out or something?"

Kagami looked at her surprised.

"N-no! I was just, thinking about class!"

Konata walked in front of the two sisters.

"Whatever you say Kagami,"

Her cheeks turned red. She wanted to ignore Konata, but she couldn't. As much as she tried to deny it, Konata was her best friend. And she was Konata's. They walked in silence for about a minute, before a loud crash was heard. Konata jumped in between the twins. Tsukasa grabbed the other two. Kagami looked behind them. There was a large cloud of smoke and debris spewing out of an office building a few blocks away.

Before they could say anything, something caught Konata's eye. It was Rukia, running towards the accident. She took off behind them. Kagami gasped.

"Konata! Get back here! It's not safe!"

Konata was already too far to hear. Kagami looked at Tsukasa.

"Hold my backpack, I'll be back in a second." she said as she sprinted behind the blue-haired girl.

Tsukasa just watched as her sister faded into the distance.

~…~

Konata could feel her legs beginning to burn. She had been running for a good two minutes and Rukia was almost out of sight. She wasn't concerned that Rukia was running towards it now. She was concerned that Rukia seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there. She could have sworn she heard another pair of feet behind her too.

"Konata! Stop!"

She looked back and saw Kagami sprinting. She knew Kagamin couldn't as fast her. She continued to run, ignoring her pleas. Kagami stopped and tried to catch her breath. She spotted a bike leaned against the wall near her. _**'I know its not good steal, but this is serious.'**___She picked the bike off the wall and began to pedal.

Her head began to think of what could have caused the building to collapse like it did. The thoughts were both horrific and graphic, until something made her forget he thoughts entirely. It was another loud screech. Except, this time, it sounded… angrier. It was the roar of a monster. Kagami pedaled faster trying to catch up to her friend.

~…~

Rukia ran passed the many houses and buildings, and people flooding the streets. Ichigo was a few yards ahead of her, Zanpakto in hand. He shot up on top of one of the office buildings and caught sight of the monster. It must have been over fifty feet tall, with a white mask that curved at the top, giving it sort of a banana like appearance. It was humanoid, with ling arms, that were easily twice as tall as the monster itself. Its claws were longer than two if Ichigo. It was truly menacing. Its tail swung back for another attack at the building.

"What does this thing want?" Ichigo screamed.

Rukia ran up beside him.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be important!"

Ichigo gripped the Zanpakto and jumped, swinging it from his right should to the left of his hip. The monster used one finger to knock Ichigo away, and another two to grab the sword. He cursed in anger before leaping back up to retrieve his sword. Rukia watched as the orange haired soul reaper ran up the Hollow's arms and landed a kick to its face. _**'He's got guts.'**_

"You big ugly creep! Give me my sword back!" he hollered to the beast.

The monster knocked Ichigo off its shoulder. He crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. People began to run and hide. Heir screams almost made Rukia's voice, sound like a needle dropping.

"Ichigo!" she cried out,

Ichigo looked back up at the monster as its foot came crashing down on top if him.

~…~

Konata was trying to maneuver around the running pedestrians. One person knocked her down. She crawled out of the way of a mob of citizens. _**'I have to see this!**_' she thought to her self. She pulled herself back up and ran around the crowd of people.

Kagami was pedaling as fast as her legs would let her. The wind swooshed by her ears making a whirring noise. Her hair flew like ribbons and her school uniform was torn at the skirt. She would worry about that later. She came across what looked like Konata's book bag laying down on the sidewalk. _**'She's close.'**___Kagami thought to her self. She parked the bike and looked across the street, to where she heard a loud clack. What she saw next would change her life forever.

Dressed in a black robe was a tall man with spiky orange hair. He was watching something in the distance. Kagami looked, and to her dismay, found a blurred image of some kind of monster that looks like something of out Konata's games. It seemed to be looking for something in the series of buildings. She couldn't take her eyes off of her fellow classmate, who obviously didn't notice she was looking. She wanted to call his name, trying to work up the courage to call him.

Ichigo leapt into the air, reaching for the roof of a building when he head Kagami's scream. He looked down to see a purple haired girl being chased by a dozen Hollow minions. She screamed again,

"Ichigo!" she hollered.

Instantly, he was behind the Hollows and was slashing the fist few. Kagami ducked into a tunnel as Ichigo chopped down the last one. He turned to leave when his mind clicked. _**'She… she called my name…'**___He looked at Kagami who was staring intently back, tears in her eyes. He waved one hand, and her eyes followed. _**'She can see me…'**_

He walked closer to her and knelt down.

"You can see me?" he asked.

"Kagami wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

Ichigo looked back to find Rukia running towards them, obviously pissed.

"What's wrong with you? You let him get away!" she didn't see Kagami sitting on the ground, crying.

"I was saving this girl! She was being chased by his little foot soldiers!"

Rukia looked at the girl who was obviously confused. Before she could say anything, another crash came from the buildings. Ichigo looked backed. One building was being smashed by the Hollow's tail. They left Kagami sitting against the wall.

~…~

Hey guys. Thanks for the good feed back I got on my first chapter. This one is only half as long, but it's for suspense, and the next chapter will twice as long as the first. So don't feel afraid to review.


	3. I'm a Soul Reaper

Since this is another really popular story of mine(and by popular, I mean having more than three reviews :P) I am going to be finishing it. I know, I said I wasn't gonna continue it, but hey, I just had to make this :D Anyways, enjoy!

~…~

Kagami was leaning against a wall, watching the horrific monster smash the office building, looking for something in the rubble. She couldn't hold back the sobs and cries, but she tried her best to keep safe in the alley way away from the buildings. Ichigo had run off with Rukia to go fight off the beast, but so far it wasn't going well. Ichigo had already been tossed into and through the building, with Rukia healing him after every nasty spill. How one person could be so strong, that they could fly into the air and through solid concrete, confused Kagami, almost to the point where she thought she was dreaming(or rather, having a nightmare) but the cut on her thigh, from Ichigo's recklessness with his sword was proof enough that this was very real. Maybe too real.

"Are you ok?" Rukia asked her.

Through the tears and sobs, she never noticed the small black haired girl kneel down to her. Nor did she realize that Ichigo was there too. And that the rumbling and crashing had stopped.

"I… I think I'll be ok… thanks." she held her head down, her sobs and tears seemingly unstoppable.

"Kagami… are you hurt?" Ichigo had noticed the cut on her thigh and saw that it was bleeding a lot.

"Your sword… when you turned around, you snipped me…" her sobs were finally easing down, slowing in frequency but compensating by her twitching, and fidgeting.

Rukia gave Ichigo a look that he read as 'how could you let that happen?' or something along those lines. In a kind manner, he extended his arm to her, like he did when they bumped into each other in the halls not too long ago. She took his hand and felt a sudden burst of warmth run through her body, but it wasn't a romance like feeling. Oh no, this was something far more powerful. As their hands came together, a flash of purple illuminated Kagami's body, almost… highlighting it. Rukia and Ichigo looked at her wide eyed. Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder, a firm hand.

"You can see me?"

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You saw that monster too, that hollow?"

Again, the nodded, this time looking to Rukia.

"What was that?"

Rukia looked to the damage it had done and sighed.

"It's called a hollow…"

~…~

Konata was being held back by a group of police officers when Kagami came walking over, accompanied by Ichigo and the new girl. Her eyes widened up as she noticed their cuts and scratches.

"Kagami, are you ok?" she asked, freaking out a little.

Kagami looked down and blushed, nodding. The police looked over the three and made sure they were alright when Tsukasa came over, looking at her ripped up sister, tears streaming down her face. They hugged tight, Tsukasa's tears running down Kagami's neck.

"Sis… don't leave me like that again, I was scared to death!"

Kagami felt horrible for leaving her little sister to worry.

"I'm sorry…"

~…~

Ichigo was talking to Kagami in an alley way, his hands on her shoulders. Her cheeks were red and burning, but he obviously didn't see it.

"Look… I don't know how to tell you this, but… I'm a Soul Reaper."

"A what?"

Ichigo looked up to the skies, exhaling.

"Soul Reapers are a race of super natural beings. We're the ones who send the dead souls to the Soul Society."

Kagami looked at him, dead confused.

"So… you're a spirit?"

"Yes and no. I'm human, and living, but you see, Rukia can do this thing where she seperates my soul from my body, so I can fight those monsters."

"Ok…"

"Those things are hollows. They're human souls that, for one reason or another never crossed into the Soul Society. They're corrupt and evil. Only Soul Reapers can see them, and some humans with strong enough spirits."

"…like mine?" she asked, placing her hands on her chest.

"Exactly. Now, I need you to stay away from me."

"What?" she gasped.

"If you're around me, it'll eventually come after you. I don't want you to get hurt." after realized what he had just said, his cheeks turned a slight red and he looked away.

"What I mean is, I don't want another person getting hurt."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry Kagami, but I can't have the death of another innocent person on my hands…"

He looked away and closed his eyes, a single tear streaming down. As he turned his head back, he was met with a pair of lips, pressing against his own and was overtaken by a warming sensation. His eyes shut slowly and he kissed back. His hands slid down her arms and into her own hands and they tightened, before pulling away.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Kagami…"

~…~

CHAPTER THREE :D WOO HOO! Yes, this is a lovey dovey one, I know xD but I REALLY wanted to do something like this :DDD and, I did! Anyways, to Ignisha, sorry for the cliffhanger, but I love seeing peoples reactions when I make them xD and thanks for the feedback.

BAI-NI~~~~


	4. I'm Ok Tsukasa

Hello people. It's JamesXenoS. It's been forever since I've written on this site, let alone this story. In chapter three, I specifically said I was going to finish it.

And I was, but some things got in the way and this and that happened, and I'm just at a loss for where I stand in the world right now. When I wrote chapter three, I was still in school, now I'm working full time at a pizza hut, trying to pay for my fiancé's college tuition. Adulthood hit me hard because I was unsurprisingly unprepared. I sincerely appreciate every single review this ever got, telling me it was good, and the ones that were sad this wasn't being continued. You all made me incredibly happy when I reread the reviews, so I will pay you all back with chapter four. Also, I've fixed some spelling errors in the previous chapters, so if you want to reread them with a better flow, go ahead.

Bai-ni.

~…~

Kagami and Ichigo looked into each other's eyes for what could only have been a second, but felt like much more. Ichigo looked down to their locked hands and blushed hard enough to hurt. In a quick fidget his hands were pried away from Kagami's and down by his side.

"Kagami, I'll get you killed. I can't have you nor anyone being punished for my mistakes, don't you understand that?"

Kagami was at a loss for words. This boy, this gorgeous and mysterious boy made his way into her mundane life only to push her away.

"I survived today didn't I? And today was just an accident, next time I'll be prepared… I'll be ready… I promise."

Rukia rose from her hidden spot in the alleyway, interrupting with, "We could use her Ichigo. She's a local, she'll obviously know more about the city than we do, plus she can see them. She doesn't have to be fighting with you, but she could at least be a source of intel."

She gave her a look that, if Kagami had to guess was a sort of 'you're welcome'. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed as he looked down at the black haired soul reaper, but reluctantly he nodded. Ichigo knew when he was beaten. Behind him, Kagami was bouncing internally, excited at her chance to be near Ichigo.

"Kagami, if you're going to be helping us here, you'll need to do exactly as we say. No getting scared, ok?" Ichigo's hands were trembling.

"Of course! I can do whatever you need me to!"

Ichigo gripped her left shoulder and they shared another seemingly never-ending stare again before Rukia cut between the two.

"Good." She grabbed Kagami's wrist and led her from the alleyway. "I'll walk Kagami home. You go home and rest Ichigo; we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

Ichigo stared silently as he watched Rukia leave with the small pink-haired girl. Something in him stung. It was incredibly miniscule, but noticeable. Something in him burned to relive that moment again, that single moment of looking into her eyes.

Ichigo shrugged it off.

~…~

It was replaying in Kagami's head again; Ichigo leaping from the roof to attack the giant beast with that enormous sword that weighed an easy 200 pounds, a weight which the jocks at her school have trouble benching. How was Ichigo effortlessly swinging it? How was he jumping entire meters into the air with that gigantic piece of metal on his back? Images of the strawberry-haired Ichigo spinning, slashing, stabbing and parrying flashed in her head faster than any other thought possibly could.

"Sis?"

The images stopped.

"Sis?"

Tsukasa's head was poking into Kagami's doorway. Her big eyes were fixed intensely on her sister.

"Yeah Tsukasa?"

Her sister slowly made her way into the room. "You were just staring out that window. I was worried. Are you ok sis?"

"Yea Tsukasa, I'm fine." Kagami softly reassured.

Before she could turn back to the window, Tsukasa threw herself at her, nearly choking her with tightly wrapped arms. Kagami could feel tears dripping off her sister and onto her own face.

"I'm ok Tsukasa. Honest."

Her sister nodded acceptance and walked out of the room, telling her good night. Kagami looked back to her window and sighed. School tomorrow was going to be hectic. Not just because she is now the sidekick to a supernatural ghost police force, but because Misao was going to flood her with questions. _**'Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.' **_She told herself before climbing into bed and shutting her eyes.

~…~

Sorry if it seems short, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm using notes left in my old notebooks to finish this, since I hardly remember how it was SUPPOSED to go. Ah, whatever.

Anyways, thanks for reading. And thank you for everything guys.

Bai-ni.


End file.
